Don't Ever Think About Cheating
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: Sang thinks Carter is cheating on him and Carter helps calms down his boyfriend. Rush Hour SlashFic Sang x Carter, One-Shot


Summary: Sang thinks Carter is cheating on him and Carter helps calms down his boyfriend. Rush Hour SlashFic Sang x Carter, One-Shot

Don't Ever Think About Cheating

The Only Love For Soujiro Seta

AN: don't own characters/movie/show

Warning: BL, Yaoi, MalexMale, Slash

~One-Shot~

Carter gave an uneasy chuckled, hands raised in defense as he was backed against the wall "Hey, w-why don't you put that gun down…and w-we can talk about this?" Sweat dropped from his brow and twitching at the sound of the gun being cocked.

Ok maybe another strategy was needed. "Hey man, you know I love you~" Carter gestured wildly between himself and the other. "She meant nothing, we were just talking about our career choices, that's all. Look~ we have 2 more semesters left before we enter the police force. She understands that" he prattled on "C'mon Sang, put the gun down" He finally begged.

Sang, the bleach blond young man, slowly titled his head, not letting the gun lower from in front of Carter. "Understand?" he narrowed his eyes. "She understands you? Is that what you're saying?"

Carter tensed more, he should had chosen his words carefully but sometimes the truth just comes out "No, no man" he shook his head never lowering his hands while he shook them in front of himself. "Not like that~" He denied wistfully.

"Like what?" Sang challenged with a sneer.

Carter's eyes twitched, he had a feeling that he was digging his own grave "We're just friends, future collages. We are just interested in what we want to do with our lives" He rambled, all the while inching closer to his partner.

"Just friends, uh?" Sand taunted. He did not believe that his lover was telling the truth, the many times Carter played around in the past… Sang jerked the gun but did nothing else.

Carter halted his movement and stared at the other man, switching between the gun to the other before settling for Sang. He needed to focus.

"You're lying" Sang sneered and spontaneously moved forward to get a closer shot. And just as spontaneous as he was, Sang didn't get the chance as Carter managed to swipe the gun from his hand. "Ah!"

"Ha!" Carter laughed excitedly. "Lee tough me this" He bragged.

Sang glared, getting more irritated at the losing situation. "Lee too?" he growled.

Carter twitched back, "Lee?! Oh, hell no! Nonononono!" He shook his head, heavily denying the accusation while putting the gun into his back-belt loop. "I mean…we're friends. Friend-enimes? Nah, definitely friends" He continued to ramble all the while stepping closer and wrapping an arm around Sang's waist. "But don't worry baby~ it's all in your head~"

Sang growled "It's not in my head, I see what you do" he bit back although allowing the arm to encircle his body while pulling his body flushed against Carters.

"And like I said, it's all in your head. All these stories, ideas, theories~ All in your head" Carter tapped a finger to the others temple. All the while being cautious what his boyfriend would do next, his boyfriend could easily turn this situation around if he wasn't careful.

"Don't touch me" Sang grumbled through his teeth.

Carter smiled as settled against his boyfriend "Ok ok" He chuckled as he rocked their bodies side to side while he placed a kiss to Sang's lips. It started out light only for Sang to take over the kiss. Kissing his boyfriend was always seemed pleasant after a fight.

Pulling away from Carter, Sand fisted his hand on Carter's shirt. "Don't _ever_ cheat on me. Don't ever let me _catch_ you cheating on me" he threatened, his hand gliding down in between Carter's legs and gave unforgiving squeeze to boyfriend's member. Giving a satisfied smirked after Carter tried lurching away. "Ok okokok" Carter pleaded in scattered breath. Sang scrutinized his boyfriend squirm, feeling a bit more satisfied that his boyfriend will be able to comprehend his threat. Sang could easily turned to the life of crime if he felt like it.

Once Sang released his old he gave a lick to Carter's quivering lips "Back to my place?" He inhaled in pleasure and anticipation. He was burning and he wanted his boyfriend to settle the flame as soon as possible.

Carter gave a flinching grin at his boyfriend's lustful crazed gaze who was looking too pleased with the situation. "Uhh, y-yea, yea let's go ~" He rocked their body to start walking. Even with the promise of a good lay, he needed to watch his boyfriend and hopefully be able to keep his precious privates. Sang excitedly nodded, placing kisses on Carter's cheek and neck as they stumbled out from the old empty building.

~End~

AN: Yes I know, no one asked for a fic between Carter/Sang but by golly I wanted to make one. Yall it completely slipped my mind that Carter's first name is James. OTL


End file.
